La Boda de Mi Mejor Amigo
by lonelygirlukyo
Summary: Esta historia trata de que pasó después de la boda fallida, pero no desde el punto de vista de nuestros queridos protagonistas. Al menos no inicialmente. Por el momento es un tanto triste... Espero que les guste!
1. La Esperanza Es El Oxido Del Alma

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Las personalidades pueden variar con respecto al manga…

~* La boda de mi mejor amigo *~

Primer Capítulo: "La Esperanza Es El Oxido Del Alma"

Ukyo despertó realmente feliz, habían pasado dos días desde la boda fallida, como siempre había sucedido un imprevisto que había terminado con una batalla campal. Jamás aceptaría que realmente había temido que sucediera, prefería seguir engañándose porque aún no estaba preparada para aquello. Gracias a Kami habían aparecido las locas prometidas de Ranma y los pretendientes de Akane.

Lo único que la había acongojado fue la lástima que sintió por Akane, quien al final del día llevaba el hermoso vestido blanco hecho jirones y las lágrimas a punto de escapar de sus ojos antes de retirarse. Se veía tan triste… quizás ella si quería casarse con Ranma.

Ya era lunes, para muchos un día detestado, para ella el día en el cual volvería a ver a Ranma, sin tener que buscarlo... Ya le empezaba aburrir el tener que actuar como Shampoo o Kodashi para tener un poco de atención, aunque no había recurrido, como ellas, a utilizar embrujos y pociones. Claro lo había pensado pero ella quería algo real.

Las clases en el instituto no eran su prioridad pero si eran una buena excusa para su objetivo. Ranma. Aunque la verdad es que en un principio lo único que había querido era llevar a cabo su preciada venganza. Razón por la cual se había preparado durante diez largos años… sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado. Se había enamorado de él, todo sobre él le había llamado la atención. La forma en que se movía, su cuerpo grande y musculoso, sus manos fuertes, incluso su personalidad imprudente, arrogante y egoísta, causada por su inmadurez y la forma en que creció. No obstante lo que más efectos producía sobre las mujeres eran sus ojos. Era imposible no perderse en esas lagunas azules, que se mostraban llenas de pasión y felicidad prácticamente todo el tiempo

No estaba entre sus planes enamorarse de él, ni de nadie, pero él le había dado lo que más quería. Ser reconocida como mujer. Pero él fue un poco más allá cuando le dijo que era linda. Ese hecho que para cualquier otra chica no habría tenido importancia, sin embargo a ella le había cambiado el mundo. Prácticamente cada persona que conocía pensaba que era un chico.

Ella lo habría dejado todo por él, incluso su local de comida. Si tan sólo el la quisiera la décima parte de lo que ella a él...Había días en los que pensaba que era posible y en otros se sentía como una loca de patio por haber siquiera pensado eso... pero como dicen la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Con pensamientos felices y el corazón lleno de esperanza bajó las escaleras. Había llegado último primer día de clases en la secundaria. Para muchos eso significaba que ese sería el último año que compartirían, ya que luego tendrían que separarse para irse a estudiar fuera en alguna prestigiosa universidad o hacerse cargo de algún negocio familiar.

Al llegó al primer piso vio a Konatsu, él ya podía encargarse de todo. Luego de la terrible gripe que la atacó le había enseñado a llevar el negocio, había sido una ardua tarea pero lo había logrado, como siempre con gran dedicación

Buen día Ukyo! – Le dijo alegremente

Buen día Konatsu, cuida bien de la tienda mientras no estoy - Ukyo le respondió mientras le alejaba de ahí a pasos acelerados con su gran espátula en la espalda

Tenía tantas ganas de ver y abrazar a Ranma, aunque no era algo que se le diera naturalmente. Podía perseguirlo eternamente pero era tímida. En cierta forma envidiaba mucho a Shampoo que no tenía ni una pizca de vergüenza al acercarse a él, también a Akane que lo veía todo el tiempo.

Llegó justo a tiempo para ver la típica pelea matutina por el corazón de Akane. Le agradaba saber que ciertas cosas que no cambiarían nunca… Al menos durante este año

La primera hora de clases pasó sin pena ni gloria. Ukyo lo estuvo observando dormir plácidamente sobre su escritorio con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios hasta que sonó la campana del recreo que lo despertó abruptamente. Le encantaría saber que había soñado…

Akane salió apresuradamente de la sala de clases para reunirse con sus amigas. Ranma la siguió sigilosamente como si no quisiera que supieran que la seguía

Los celos la mataban quería que la siguiera a ella no a Akane. Apretó los puños, había perdido de vista a Ranma. Así que comenzó a buscarlo para finalmente encontrarlo sobre un árbol, sentado en una rama con la mirada perdida. Se veía pensativo y sin mucho ánimo, quiso animarlo dándole una sorpresa.

Subió al árbol como un ninja, por algo había entrenado tanto tiempo. Dio un salto para quedar frente a él pero antes de poder pisar la rama sintió como sus pies eran desviados por una leve patada haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Lo había olvidado, a Ramna no le gustaban las "sorpresas".

Al crecer con un padre como Genma siempre había tenido que estar en guardia ya que su padre siempre se metía en problemas por tratar de engañar o robar comida y al que terminaban acosando era al pobre de Ranma

Se maldijo nuevamente, mientras caía, como podía ser tan torpe, se había emocionado tanto con ver a Ranma luego de tanto tiempo por culpa de ese viaje a China, la boda fallida no contaba… sintió unos fuertes brazos sujetarla y como acto reflejo ella se abrazó al cuello de su captor. Podía sentir su masculino aroma y fuerte pecho contra ella. Si dependiera de ella se habría quedado así por siempre pero llegaron rápidamente al suelo, justo a tiempo para que Akane los viese

-Veo que te diviertes con tu "linda" prometida – Dijo Akane alejándose de la escena. Mientras Ranma la miraba perplejo. Ukyo se sonrió siempre había querido despertar los celos de Akane

- eh… Ranma – Dijo Ukyo, le gustaba estar tan cerca de él pero no quería ser una aprovechada como Kodashi o Shampoo

- Oh, Lo siento, U-chan – Dijo Ranma mientras la soltaba – No quise golpearte… - Aun se encontraban bastante cerca por lo que ella podía sentir su aliento sobre la cara. Así que así siente ser como Akane, pensó sonrojándose y alejándose torpemente

- eh, si no importa yo no debería haber sido tan imprudente – dijo bajándola la mirada – pero hace tiempo que no hablamos… - Se sonrojó más aún, había estado tan cerca de perderle en la fallida boda. Esta era su segunda oportunidad y probablemente última para conquistarlo, por lo que trataría de dejar de actuar de forma tan ruda con él, dejaría de lado su masculinidad que le servía como defensa.

Con una estruendosa carcajada la sacó de sus pensamientos, él le golpeó la espalda con un gesto algo brusco típico de trato entre hombres – No digas que me echaste de menos – dijo volviendo a reír

Este bueno… yo… No tenía a quien darle a probar mis nuevos okonomiyaki… Todos se fueron a China…- Y nadie le había avisado, solo recordarlo la hacía evocar la ponía tristeza que había sentido durante esas semanas en que se había quedado sola, sus amigos la habían dejado y había tenido que enterarse por la familia Tendo.

Pensaba que a pesar de todas las locuras y peleas que tenían bastante seguido, eran un grupo de amigos cercanos, pero no la habían considerado en una aventura tan importante. Nerima no era tan divertido sin ellos, era otra simple ciudad como las que había recorrido antes buscando a Ranma. "Si nadie se acuerda de ti, no existes" (Carlos Ruiz Zafón)

¿No estás molesta por eso U-can cierto? Fue algo muy rápido y sólo fuimos los que teníamos que deshacernos de la maldición… a la boba de Akane la secuestraron… esos idiotas hombres-pájaro porque… - no pudo terminar la frase porque sonó la campana, era hora de ir al auditorio.

Llegaron al auditorio y Ranma empezó a mirar hacia todos lados buscando a Akane, siempre hacía lo mismo pero Ukyo no lo quería aceptar… no estaba dispuesta a perder las esperanzas aun.

Ven – dijo poniéndole una mano en la espalda para guiarla a unos asientos desde los cuales el podría vigilar a Akane, sin estar muy cerca de ella. No pudo evitar tensarse al sentir su mano. El contacto físico que no estuviese asociado a una pelea no era algo natural para ella y menos viniendo de Ranma

Ella lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo sucedía. Estaba evitando estar cerca de Akane pero no se alejaba lo suficiente para pensar que estaban peleados. Ranma se encontraba más frío de lo normal. ¿Qué había pasado en China? ¿Tendría algo que ver con la boda? la embargaban muchas preguntas.

La asamblea comenzó y el director con su típica camisa hawaiana les dio la bienvenida a su último año en el instituto Furinkan. Los sermoneó e impuso nuevas ridículas reglas, entre ellas la que más aterro a Ukyo fue que todos, sin excepción, deberían usar el uniforme oficial correspondiente a su sexo

Ay no! – Se lamentó Ukyo

oh vamos, no es tan terrible

tú no tienes que usar falda…

A la salida de la asamblea Akane se acercó a ellos y Ranma se tensó. Otra extraña actitud, pensó Ukyo. No tuvieron más clases ese día, ni tenían nada que hacer así que Ukyo los invitó a almorzar al Uchan para que probaran sus nuevos okonomiyaki. Realmente los había echado de menos, incluso a Akane. Probablemente si no fuese por Ranma podrían haber sido buenas amigas.

Casi al llegar a su destino vieron a un pequeño cerdito negro que escapaba de las garras de Konatsu. Al verlos el cerdito pareció sonreír y corrió directo hacia los brazos de Akane.

P-chan!, ¿me extrañaste no es cierto? Ese hombre malvado te quería cocinar – dijo señalando al travesti ninja con una divertida sonrisa

Cui cui cui – Ranma lo miró con odio poco disimulado

KONATSUUUUUUUUUUUU – grtió Ukyo con el frió aura de batalla expandiéndose - dejaste solo el local! Sin que nadie lo atienda – El pobre se echó a correr para evitar el castigo de la chica de la espátula, pero ella fue más rápida y lo golpeó en la entrada del local dejándolo aturdido. Ranma y Akane se miraron y sonrieron divertidos

Les estaba preparando sus okonomiyakis mientras Akane le contaba bastante resumidamente lo que había sucedido en China. Ahí no notó de nuevo esa mirada en Ranma pensativo y ausente. No le gustó verlo así, había algo que no le estaban contando. De repente el pequeño cerdito empezó a "reírse" si así podía llamarse a ese ruido, Akane le estaba acariciando el vientre. Al ver esto Ranma se abalanzó enfurecido sobre el pobre cerdito que saltó de las piernas de Akane provocando que Ranma casi la golpeara.

-Idiota – Exclamó Akane en un pequeño suspiro mientras le golpeaba la cabeza no tan fuerte. Ryoga y Ranma se miraban con odio ocasionando que el ambiente se tensara. En ese momento apareció Konatsu con una boba sonrisa y un gran chichón

Creo que se van a quemar…

Oh! Verdad – dijo Ukyo mientras servía los okonomiyakis

Ranma comió varios y aun con la boca llena

-Es lo mejor que he probado, esta niña boba -dijo señalando a Akane - no podría preparar algo que no sea toxico aunque su vida dependiera de ello, quizás habría sido más fácil derrotar a Zaffron si le hubieses ofrecido cocinarle jajajaja - Akane perdió su amable sonrisa en un segundo, mientras Ranma seguía riendo como un sicópata.

Gracias Ukyo, creo que es hora de irme – dijo suavemente Akane, mientras se levantaba de su puesto con la mirada gacha

Oh Akane! Te molesta si me quedo con P-chan hoy? – Pregunto Ukyo, tenía que sacarle información a ese cerdito. Akane pareció no escucharla ya que salió del local sin contestar

Y ahora que le pasó? – pregunto Ranma totalmente confundido. Ganándose las miradas de odio de sus amigos

Eres un bruto… - Dijo Ukyo – no deberías tratar así a ninguna mujer – ni siquiera a Akane, pensó. Ranma abrió los ojos parecía entender lo que acababa de suceder

Demonios… - Salió corriendo detrás de Akane

KONATSUUUUUUUU la tetera! – dijo con ojos malvados mientras atrapaba a Ryoga, quien la miró con un profundo terror

Luego de ordenarle a Konatsu que le vertiera la tetera encima al cerdito y le pasara ropa de hombre…

Listo, puedes volverte – Dijo Ryoga, con un nudo en la garganta

Bien Ryoga – dándose vuelta – ahora cuéntame con lujo de detalles que pasó en China – se le quebró un poco la voz pero sus ojos seguían con un brillo extraño - ¿Por qué Ranma tenía cara de muerte? – Tenía terror de la respuesta. Si sus pensamientos eran acertados sus esperanzas se romperían junto con su corazón

"Una de las trampas de la infancia es que no hace falta comprender algo para sentirlo. Para cuando la razón es capaz de entender lo sucedido, las heridas en el corazón ya son demasiado profundas"

NA: Si llegaron a este punto se dieron cuenta tanto por el título como por el contenido que trata de la relación de Ranma y Akane (4ever 3) desde el punto de vista de Ukyo… puede que aún no pase nada muy interesante (quizás tampoco pase U_U) pero este cap era para insertarme un poco en la historia… La verdad es que lo escribo a modo de terapia personal… (espero que me sirva de algo xD). En un principio creo que sólo escribiré lo que siente Ukyo… es donde más "cómoda" me siento been there done that.

Sé que no soy la mejor escribiendo (me quedo corta por mucho) pero como "dije" es terapia. Hace DIEZ años escribí y tampoco era bueno, espero haber madurado algo y poder representarlo al escribir

No espero **reviews… pero me gustarían** :D y mucho. Aunque me lleguen huevos y tomates podridos

Espero que les guste la historia creo que va a ser triste y no muy cómica. Dependiendo claramente de mi estado de ánimo

Los títulos de los capítulos creo y espero serán citas de uno de mis autores favoritos… si son varios… pero en este caso son de Carlos Ruiz Zafón, también es probable que lo cite MUCHO. Este título es de "Sombra del Viento" 100% recomendado para personas que quieren volver a empezar ;)

Me despido porque ya tengo el título para el próximo capítulo: "¿Sabe lo mejor de los corazones rotos? - Que sólo pueden romperse de verdad una vez. Lo demás son rasguños."

Para todos aquellos que escriben otra bella cita =)

"Cada libro, cada tomo que ves, tiene alma. El alma de quien lo escribió, y el alma de quienes lo leyeron y vivieron y soñaron con él."


	2. ¿Sabe lo mejor de los corazones rotos?

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Las personalidades pueden variar con respecto al manga…

Este capitulo creo que es un poco mas tedioso que el anterior pero al final tiene un bonus track D para mantenerlos interesados

* * *

**~* La boda de mi mejor amigo *~**

**Segundo Capítulo: "¿Sabe lo mejor de los corazones rotos?"**

Bien Ryoga – dándose vuelta – ahora cuéntame con lujo de detalles que pasó en China – se le quebró un poco la voz pero sus ojos seguían con un brillo extraño - ¿Por qué Ranma tenía cara de muerte? – Tenía terror de la respuesta. Si sus pensamientos eran acertados sus esperanzas se romperían junto con su corazón

Se dirigieron al sillón de la sala, no podían hacer un espectáculo en el restaurante. Ya estaban sentados de medio lado. No sabía cuánto podría soportar esa situación. Ryoga estaba en silencio observándola con sus ojos tristes y la sonrisa torcida, al parecer tenía tanto miedo como ella. Los segundos se le hicieron eternos. Ella sentía su corazón palpitar agitado y el estómago apretado debido a la expresión de su cara, era evidente que tenía malas noticias. Quería apurarlo pero estaba segura que el nuco que sentía en la garganta no la dejaría.

Ukyo… tu… ¿lo quieres verdad? – Dijo Ryoga lentamente. Ella agachó la cabeza, le daba tanta vergüenza aceptar sus sentimientos, asintió levemente – Probablemente no quieras escuchar esto…

Por favor… dímelo – Ukyo había respondido sin que se le rompiera la voz, pero en sus ojos ya se empezaban a formar lágrimas. Sintió como Ryoga inhalaba profundamente, probablemente para él hablar de esto tampoco era fácil, dado sus sentimientos por Akane

Está bien… hubo un momento en el que Ranma estuvo en peligro real, las peleas que había tenido antes eran simples jugarretas de niños en comparación – El corazón de Ukyo se contrajo, Akane le había contado gran parte de la lucha, pero no todo – cuando Ranma logró derrotar a Saffron y Akane ya estaba de tamaño normal pero aún inconsciente… pensábamos que estaba muerta. Ranma la tenía en sus brazos y lloraba – Ukyo estaba sorprendida, el orgulloso Ranma ¿llorando? – Estaba desesperado frente a la posibilidad de perderla… no le importó nada y – ahí venía… el principio del fin - gritó que la amaba

Ukyo sintió en su pecho como si un cristal hubiese estallado en mil pedazos. No aguantó más, había estado conteniendo la respiración para evitar que se le escapara algún ruido, no quería parecer débil, pero le fue imposible contener las lágrimas y los espasmos típicos del llanto. Quería esconderse, irse de allí pero su cuerpo no reaccionó, lo único que pudo hacer fue inclinar más la cabeza. Del moño que llevaba se le escapó un solitario mechón, que cayó a la altura de sus ojos. Sintió la mano de Ryoga tomar su cabello y ponerlo tras su oreja, con este gesto la obligó a levantar la cara para que sus miradas se cruzaran. Él también tenía los ojos llorosos

Lo siento mucho, Ukyo. No quería hacerte daño – Dijo abrazándola fuertemente. Ukyo respondió al abrazo sollozando más fuerte, no le quedaban fuerzas para fingir que no le dolía y en cierta forma se sintió afortunada al tener un amigo como Ryoga que la entendiese. Él acariciaba su largo cabello para darle el apoyo que tanto necesitaba. Se quedaron así durante un largo tiempo, sin decir nada más, hasta que la agotada Ukyo de tanto llorar se quedó dormida.

Aún con los ojos cerrados se llevó las manos a la cabeza, le dolía bastante al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. No tenía ganas de pensar ni moverse, sólo tenía intenciones de quedarse en cama… sentía la luz del sol entrar por su ventana, ¿sol? ¿Qué hora era? ¿Qué día?, tenía que levantarse para ir a clases y ver a… Ranma. Con ese simple pensamiento todo lo sucedido el día anterior había vuelto a su mente. Se encontraba sentada en su cama, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?, eso no era relevante. Sólo podía pensar en que el hombre que había sido su motor de vida desde hace doce años amaba a otra. Aún estaba triste, no se creía capaz de ir a clases y verlo. Su mundo se vino abajo nuevamente. Decidió no ir a clases y se cobijó bajo su manta nuevamente. Iba a ser un largo día, tenía mucho que pensar.

Pasó todo el día en cama, pasando por las 5 etapas del duelo…

Negación "Estamos dispuestos a creer cualquier cosa, menos la verdad"

_Imposible se negaba a creerlo. ¿Como Ranma podría amar a esa niña sin gracia?, era ridículo. Imposible. Ryoga debe haberse equivocado, escuchado mal o simplemente jugándole una broma malvada. Quizás Ranma si lo había dicho pero eso no significaba que realmente se sintiera así, ¿verdad? Podría haber sido algo del momento. Si, tenía que existir una explicación. Él no la ama, jamás ha mostrado que le importe o que la encuentre atractiva, de hecho es todo lo contrario - fea, marimacho, pecho plano…- siempre negaba el amarla. Hasta a Shampoo la trataba mejor que a Akane. Le había dicho linda a ella no a Akane… si todo debió ser un malentendido, por algo no se casó ese día… _

Ira

_Pero y ¿si fuese verdad? Eso implicaba que Ranma era un idiota. Un grandísimo idiota preferir a cualquier otra antes que a ella, su amiga. Si realmente la ama, entonces porque no se lo dejó claro. Llevaba casi dos años, en todo ese tiempo él le podría haber dicho algo como, no te quiero de esta forma, amo a Akane, no eres mi prometida o somos sólo amigos. Maldito idiota, no es como si no hubiese tenido la oportunidad de dejar las cosas claras con ella, Shampoo, Kodashi y Akane. Como podía ser tan tonta… Ranma tenía muchas mujeres a su disposición y no se decidía por ninguna. Ahora se odiaba a si misma, como podía tener tan poco amor propio para querer a un idiota orgulloso y mujeriego. _

Estaba furiosa con ella, con Ranma, con Ryoga y con las otras "prometidas". Llevaban tanto tiempo en ese juego estúpido y nadie había confrontado al idiota pervertido… en el momento pick de su furia…

Señorita Ukyo? – se asomó Konatsu por la puerta de su habitación – ¿No fue a clases? ¿se encuentra enferma?

Pobre tipo, no podría un peor momento para ir a "molestarla". Ukyo sacó la cabeza de detrás de sus cobijas rápidamente y en un rápido movimiento cogió lo primero que encontró y se lo lanzó directo a la cara, por suerte él reaccionó a tiempo y cerró la puerta.

Volveré más tarde – Dijo él, dejándola volver a sus pensamientos

Negociación

_No trataba a nadie mal excepto a Akane… eso quizás significaba algo. No, no quería perderlo. Doce años pensando sólo en él. Tenía que haber que pudiese hacer. Era su amiga más antigua, pero él le veía como un amigo… quizás si le demostraba lo femenina que podía ser. Usar falda, arreglarse el cabello, dejar el tono masculino con el que hablaba, actuar de la forma correcta no como otro hombre más… Si aún tenía alguna posibilidad, esa era su carta bajo la manga, mostrarle lo femenina y linda que podía ser, sin llegar a ser una regalada como Shampoo… eso definitivamente no iba con ella pero era la única opción que tenía. No se rendiría hasta que alguien dijera "acepto" _

Depresión

_La boda fallida, había sido idea de Akane… por lo que podría jurar que ella también amaba a Ranma y si él también la amaba… entonces lo que siempre había pensado no era verdad… _ _"-Sólo se quiere de verdad una vez en la vida […] aunque uno no se dé cuenta.". Solía pensar que el amor era lo más parecido a la magia, no a los engaños típicos de los "magos" o la brujería de Shampoo y su abuela… el amor era algo que iba más allá, te podía hacer volar, o al menos sentir como si volaras, te permitía ver lo maravillosa que es la vida y el entorno que te rodea, como los pétalos de cerezo al caer, las mariposas jugando con las flores... pero si era tan mágico entonces tenía que ser perfecto, si el amor era real entonces tenía que ser mutuo y para siempre. Algo que se da una sola vez en la vida. Él no la amaba, entonces ¿ella tampoco a él? No ella estaba segura de amarlo, era capaz de todo por él, por verlo feliz. Eran casos sus sentimientos menos validos porque él no la quería… Y si no volvía a querer a nadie o si _

_Se sentía simplemente patética. Sus sentimientos no significaban nada para nadie, sólo para ella. No había sido lo suficiente mujer para enamorar al hombre que amaba. Pensaba que él podría ver un poco más allá en ella y darse cuenta que aunque actuara como hombre en el fondo era tan mujer como cualquier otra. Que dentro suyo existía tanta ternura y cariño para entregar… pero no había sido así. Fueron sus acciones o simplemente el destino el que la llevó hasta ese punto… Sentía que no valía nada. Casi toda su vida había sido una farsa, un cruel engaño, en él que su corazón la había metido por no querer ver la verdad, por creer que existía una posibilidad. Que tonta, no se creía ella alguien superior por haberse hecho una vida, tener su propio restaurant, por cocinar excelente. Había aprendido todo sola… cuando Genma la abandonó, se había hecho valer por si misma pero en realidad no era más que una tonta niña que había hecho que el centro de su vida fuese Ranma… Ella no era especial, era una más. Estaba devastada, su orgullo por el piso y sin razón para vivir. Que vacía era su vida… _

Aceptación

_A pesar de todo no podía odiarlo "Odiar es un talento que se aprende con los años.", él no tenía la culpa de que su corazón no quisiera escuchar a su cabeza. Claro el podría haber hecho las cosas de otra forma. Dejar las cosas claras desde un principio, pero esa era su forma de ser. Eran jóvenes aún, manejar las relaciones y los sentimientos eran algo totalmente nuevo. Era hora de aceptar que él no la quería, no la quiso y que nunca lo haría, como algo más que a una amiga. No estaba segura si estaba dispuesta a ser su amiga, tenía el corazón roto, jamás había sentido tanto dolor como cuando escuchó a Ryoga, ni siquiera cuando los saotome la abandonaron y sus amigas se burlaban de ella._

_Necesitaba un plan. No podía volver a faltar a la escuela. Este era su último año… y no podría evitar verlo allí pero no iría a buscarlo. Lo evitaría mientras pudiese. Un día no era suficiente para tomar decisiones. Sólo sabía que no lo odiaba pero algo había cambiando en ella. Ahora sabía, aceptaba, la verdad._

Se levantó de la cama, no iba a seguir sintiendo pena por ella misma. Se miró en el espejo del baño, tenía el cabello alborotado y los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Se lavó la cara. Era hora de seguir con su vida y atender su restaurant. No iba a dejar que un montón de desconocidos la vieran de esa forma

Se duchó y arregló. Cuando estaba dispuesta a salir de su habitación notó una bandeja con comida y una flor… _Konatsu… tendría que disculparse con él, no lo debería haber tratado de esa forma…_

Fue una tarde bastante ajetreada en el restaurant pero al fin terminó y llamó a Konatsu a la cocina

Konatsu… podrías venir aquí un segundo – Lo miró, tenía cara de terror probablemente no estab acostumbrado a que lo tratara suavemente.

Señorita Ukyo – dijo agachando la cabeza

Esto… yo… - tampoco era buena con las palabras

Quería disculparme por entrar así a su habitación… - la interrumpió – pero anoche vi al joven-cerdito llevarla a su habitación, no sin perderse antes y entrar a mi pieza – Ella sonrió, _Ryoga nunca cambiará un caballero perdido – _y bueno usted no se levantaba esta mañana así que me preocupe… - _este ninja es realmente adorable, _pensó Ukyo

No tienes por qué preocuparte, soy yo la que debería disculparse contigo. No debí haberte arrojado ese jarrón… - él sonrió

Entonces… ¿estamos bien?

Sip! Gracias por tu preocupación – y le besó la mejilla

Ya había llegado al instituto, usando el uniforme clásico para mujeres y llevaba el cabello tomado con un moño, como ya lo había hecho antes. Sabía que de esa forma llamaba la atención de sus compañeros, sin embargo, no era eso lo que estaba buscando. Sólo quería encontrarse a ella misma.

Se encontraba mirando hacia las aulas. Preparándose para actuar fríamente. Tenía que olvidarlo de una vez. En ese momento sintió un ligero agarre en el hombre que le llenó de calidez el cuerpo, ya sabía quién era. Se volteó rápidamente y se encontró con una camisa china roja. Ranma había crecido bastante ahora con suerte era un par de centímetros más alta que sus hombros.

Uchan! – Automáticamente miró hacia sus ojos y se sonrojó. Todo el día anterior no había servido para nada - ¿cómo estás? No viniste ayer – Dijo él mirándola con cierta preocupación. Ladeando la cabeza con gesto de pregunta

Eh.. esto… yo – Mentir jamás se le había dado bien y menos a Ranma… no sabía cómo salir de ese predicamento y le pedía a Kami un milagro. -…

¿Vas a mentirme? – Dijo él frunciendo un poco el seño

¿como sup… - Salvada por la campana. _Gracias Kami_ – Tenemos que ir a clases – dijo ella corriendo hacia el salón

Se encontraban en clases de matemáticas, una de sus clases favoritas dado que le resultaba bastante simple. No obstante hoy no existía la posibilidad de poner atención o entender de qué se trataba. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar en cómo él sabía que estaba preparándose para mentir… tampoco podía evitar estudiar como se comportaban Ranma y Akane. Ella cada cierto tiempo lo miraba y le dedicaba pequeñas sonrisas, muy tiernas y él la miraba embobado mientras duraba la sonrisa. Tan cegada estaba que no se había dado cuenta, ellos eran el uno para el otro. La mirada de Ranma cambiaba notablemente cuando ella dejaba de sonreírle e intentaba poner atención. Su mirada se volvía fría como si estuviese sufriendo u otro sentimiento que no había visto antes en sus ojos. No le gustaba verlo así, sentía la necesidad de ayudarlo de hacer que lo que le doliese desapareciera.

El resto del día decidió no seguir a Ranma como un perrito faldero. No fue fácil para nada pero se conformó con mirarlo desde una distancia aceptable. Finalmente llegó el fin de las clases podría irse a la tranquilidad de su hogar…

Se escucharon las campanitas de una bicicleta seguido por…

Ni hao Airen! – Ranma ya estaba debajo de la bicicleta de la "dulce" Shampoo

Hola Shampoo… -

Shampoo tener cita con Airen – en menos de un segundo la bicicleta estaba abandonada y Shampoo se abrazaba seductoramente a Ranma. Akane se veía furiosa y Ranma nervioso. Ukyo sentía envidia de ambas de Akane por tener derecho a estar enojada por el estúpido comportamiento de Ranma, era bastante más fuerte que ella podría sacársela de encima en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, de Shampoo porque podía tenerlo tan cerca. De forma casi imperceptible Shampoo roció una especie de polvito dorado sobre la nariz de Ranma. Antes de que Shampoo pudiera seguir estrujando a Ranma, éste estaba volando por los cielos de Nerima gracias al mazo mágico de Akane… ¿Dónde los guardaría? Siempre lo tenía a mano para hacer volar a Ranma.

Poco atractiva prometida porque tu mandar a volar a Airen – Shampoo se puso en pose de batalla, Akane la imitó y empezaron a pelear. Las patadas iban y venían. Había que aceptar que ambas eran grandes luchadoras con diferentes estilos. Shampoo se movía ágilmente mientras Akane parecía una fuerza de la naturaleza, indomable.

Ukyo miró hacia el suelo, esa pelea no tenía ni un sentido. Shampoo no amaba a Ranma, lo quería para ella sólo por su orgullo de amazona y bueno también por lo atractivo y buen peleador que era pero lo más importante era que Ranma le pertenecía a Akane no sólo por el compromiso obligado por sus padres sino porque la amaba y ella a él.

Se fue de ahí estar viendo como peleaban le generaba pensamientos dolorosos. En vez de irse a trabajar arduamente como tenía pensado en un principio fue al parque y se sentó frente a la laguna. Allí vio un bulto rojo y negro cerca de la orilla. _Ranma…_

No supo que se apoderó de ella pero corrió hacia su lado. Antes de darse cuenta estaba meciéndolo por los hombros para que reaccionara

Ranma Ranma!... despierta – Los azules ojos del chico ahora chica, se abrieron

Ukyo!

¿estás bien? - lo miró con autentica preocupación, no sabía que clase de hechizo le había lanzado Shampoo. El sonrió

Si… no me paso nada… Bueno me duele un poco el cuerpo – Ukyo lo miró desconfiada. Él jamás aceptaría que algo le había dañado. - ¿Qué pasó luego de que Akane me mandara a volar?, ¿Cómo esta Akane? – su sonrisa se fue y su mirada tranquila fue reemplazada por esa fría, que ella no era capaz de averiguar de qué se trataba.

Ehh… Akane y Shampoo empezaron a pelear – la cara de Ranma se contorsionó – pero Akane estaba cerca de vencerla – Ranma se relajó un poco, cuando ella se retiró del colegio el aura de batalla de Akane era enorme, era sólo cosa de segundos para que la derrotara. Ukyo se levantó del suelo, aún estaba demasiado cerca de él. Le tendió una mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse. Tenía un aspecto deplorable – Vamos Ranma, necesitas ropa seca o te enfermarás – "ella" tomó su mano y un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Ese no era el orgulloso Ranma que conocía

Gracias Ucchan – le sonrió. Él estaba actuando como una persona normal – ehh… ¿podría ir a tu restaurant? Creo que Akane seguirá muy enojada conmigo

Si claro – Que demonios le había hecho Shampoo…

En el trayecto hacia el Ucchan estuvieron en silencio. Ukyo tenía muchas dudas y no sabía si preguntarle o no. Al llegar Ranma se duchó con agua caliente, una simple tetera no iba a apaciguar el frío que sentía y se puso ropa de Konatsu. La poca ropa de hombre que tenía

Olvidó que esta con falda y se sentó a lo indio en el suelo frente a Ranma. Se sintió avergonzada rápidamente y se sentó sobre sus rodillas con las manos sobre su regazo. Eso no era tan malo… de esa forma estaba un poco más cerca de Ranma. El nerviosismo la consumía completamente

Ranma… - dijo mirándolo a los ojos – estas actuando extraño, no sé si será por los polvos que te echó Shampoo u otra cosa pero pareces más abierto… y quería preguntarte algo

¿sí? No siento nada extraño. Anda pregunta – dijo con media sonrisa

Hmm… - no sabía cómo preguntarle ni qué pero sabía que la respuesta dolería. Inhaló y dijo- teveotristeesporakane? – soltó el poco aire que le quedaba y su mirada cambiaba de un ojo a otro de Ranma mientras esperaba una respuesta. Él frunció el ceño con cara de confusión luego al parecer entendió la pregunta. Sonrió por un segundo pero al hablar su cara se agrió

Si es por Akane – él bajó la vista. Ella sintió que su corazón dejó de palpitar un segundo – lo único que logro es hacerle daño – no había sido tan terrible. Ranma empuñó sus manos y las apretó fuertemente. Como acto reflejo ella posó sus manos sobre las de él para tranquilizarlo y él la miró sorprendido

No creo que sea tu culpa… siempre – sintió como se relajaba un poco – Me voy a aprovechar de lo que te hizo Shampoo – Lo vio tensarse y poner cara de miedo – creo que te dio algo para ser muy honesto – su semblante cambió. Se seguían mirando a los ojos - ¿tu… tu… la quieres? De verdad…

Si, ella es todo pa…

"-¿Sabe lo mejor de los corazones rotos? - Que sólo pueden romperse de verdad una vez. Lo demás son rasguños."

RANMA

- Si, ella es todo pa… - pero qué demonios estaba diciendo. Miró sus manos unidas a las de Ukyo. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos. Estaba realmente sorprendido. Como había llegado a esa situación – eh… - se paró velozmente soltando el agarre de Ukyo. No podía creer que estuviera confesando sus sentimientos y menos estar en una situación tan cercana con una chica. Estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo.

- se pasó el hechizo – dijo Ukyo con la cabeza gacha, el se paralizó

- Me hechizaste? – ella levantó la mirada. Se veía furiosa ahora como iba a salir de esa situación. _Piensa Ranma piensa_

- Como se te ocurre… fue Shampoo – Dijo Ukyo en un tono pausado casi ausente. No le gustaba verla triste, después de todo ella era su amiga, estaba un poco loca pero sólo un poco – Al parecer te hechizo con algo para que digas la verdad o no temas aceptar lo que sientes… - Seguía con el mismo tono, esta vez el sabía que ella no estaba fingiendo para manipularlo, la conocía. Recordó todo lo que le había dicho. Se sintió mal, sabía que Ukyo lo quería de verdad pero él no podía verla de esa forma.

- Lo siento Ukyo. Soy tan bruto – apoyó su mano en el hombro de la chica – Se que no serias capaz de hechizarme realmente…

- Ranma… tienes que aceptar tus sentimientos o jamás serás feliz. Y yo quiero que seas feliz – se miraron ella tenía una sonrisa que intentaba cubrir sus húmedos ojos. Él se volvió a sentar

- Lo sé pero no sé como…

- Creo que te puedo ayudar… - ella lo miró con esperanza. Él trago duro, tenía miedo. Quizás las intenciones de ella no eran tan santas como parecía, podría ser que todo fuese un complot en su contra… tampoco sabía si aceptar sus sentimientos iba a ser lo mejor para akane… pero si no lo intentaba…

- Esta bien acepto. ¿Cuál es tu plan? – El rostro de ella se iluminó. A su parecer no había ni una gota de maldad en si amiga…

N/A Gracias por leer y gracias también a todos los que dejaron reviews en el primer capitulo. ME hicieron basten feliz

cual sera el plan de Ukyo...

Este cap es un poco mas largo. Espero que les haya gustado... Pensé que no me iba a demorar tanto en escribir pero tengo un trabajo estable y esta semana en mi país fueron las fiestas patrias... por lo que también me fui de fiesta xD

espero que les haya gustado el bonus... de Ranma. Por mi parte tengo que dejar claro que... esto es terapéutico para mi por lo que Ranma estara basado en mi tormento personal... también algunas de las situaciones. Ukyo se las va a sufrir todas, bordeando en el masoquismo puede que su personalidad se aleje un poco del manga...

Como Ukyo va a sufrir mucho. Eso es un hecho... por eso no se si quiero que el fic sea solo desde el punto de vista de ella.

Voy a intentar mantener a la Akane del manga

Díganme que les interesaría leer, que cosas no les parecen bien las que si. algún cambio a futuro

cualquier guía me sirve, aunque ya tengo una idea de como seguirá avanzando esto para poder llegar al final que tengo planeado desde el principio pero eso depende de los personajes que a veces tienen vida propia

así que llego la hora de pedir **REVIEWS y soy toda oidos, o en este caso ojos... a sus consejos **

**Gracias por leer**

**ah si no se que titulo usar para el próximo cap xd**


	3. Quien quiere d verdad quiere en silencio

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Las personalidades pueden variar con respecto al manga…

**~* La boda de mi mejor amigo *~**

* * *

**Tercer Capítulo: "Quien quiere de verdad quiere en silencio, con hechos y nunca con palabras"**

* * *

Cayó de rodillas derrotada. Habían pasado un par de meses y no habían logrado ningún avance. Habían intentado de todo desde rociar intercaladamente a Ranma con agua helada y caliente, por si el dolor de la transformación le daba el empujón necesario, hasta el último intento que trataba sobre un campo de obstáculos mientras Ukyo le lanzaba las pequeñas espátulas de su traje típico de cocina, pero nada daba resultado.

- Esto no está funcionando – Dijo mirando a Ranma – es como si ni siquiera lo estuvieras intentando…

- Si lo estoy intentando, no quiero nada más que estar junto a akane pero…

- Pero QUE… - Estaba furiosa. Había dedicado tanto tiempo pensaba que si Ranma era capaz de aceptar sus sentimientos ella también podría superarlo. Llegar al último paso verlos juntos y no sufrir

- TENGO MIEDO

- Miedo de que por Kami

- Miedo de seguir haciéndole daño

- El único daño que le haces es apartándote de ella – Ranma la miró asombrado, no esperaba esa respuesta. Ukyo entendió la reacción de Ranma ya que desde que habían empezado el "entrenamiento" ninguno había tenido mucho contacto con Akane ya que pasaban casi todo el tiempo libre juntos

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – dijo Ranma mirándola intensamente

-Ryoga… me lo dijo – miró al suelo, se sentía culpable y la mirada inquisidora de Ranma no ayudaba. No tenía sentido, no había hecho nada malo al juntarse con Ryoga a pesar de lo que él le había dicho…

-¿Cuándo? – Ranma había perdido su típica sonrisa despreocupada, se veía bastante molesto con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y ojos cerrados. Como un niño haciendo una pataleta

- Bueno… el fin de semana pasado, después de que te fuiste, salí a caminar y…

**~*Flashback*~**

* * *

Eran alrededor de las 7 de la tarde del domingo y se encontraba a unos minutos de llegar al parque cuando a lo lejos vio a un muchacho con las ropas un tanto deterioradas y una gran mochila. Él caminaba a duras penas apoyado en un bastón. Seguro venía llegando de algún viaje de entrenamiento.

Corrió hacia él no había tenido la oportunidad de disculparse y agradecerle por el otro día. A pesar de que hace poco lo consideraba un cobarde perdido le había demostrado que era mucho más que eso. Probablemente no había querido ver su valía ya que era el eterno enemigo de Ranma pero ya sabía que era un excelente amigo

- Ryoga! – dijo una vez a su lado - ¿Cómo estás?

- Oh hola Ukyo. Bien y ¿tu?

- Mejor… eh… ¿te gustaría ir al parque?

- Claro - Sonrió el chico del colmillo

Una vez en el parque se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol. Ukyo estaba nerviosa, no sabía por dónde empezar, tampoco estaba acostumbrada a estar sola con un hombre y menos cuando se encontraba vestida como mujer, con vestido. Ahora sólo utilizaba su ropa típica a la hora de "entrenar".

- Te ves bien así – Ukyo se sonrojó tampoco estaba acostumbrada a los "piropos"

- Gracias… Ryoga yo… quería pedirte disculpas por el otro día… no debía haber reaccionado así… tu no tenías porque soportarme… yo… gracias… - mirando hacia el suelo

- Está bien Ukyo, no me molestó en lo más mínimo – Dijo pasándole un brazo por la espalda para abrazarla – todos hemos tenido malos momentos pero para eso están los amigos… con respecto a eso – ahora él sonaba incómodo

- ¿sí?

- Estuve unos días donde Akane, como P-chan y me di contó, bueno a P-chan, que esta bastante triste porque Ranma casi no pasaba tiempo en la casa ni en el dojo, sólo lo necesario. De hecho ya casi ni pelean… así que un día lo seguí… hasta tu casa… ¿no crees que está mal lo que estás haciendo?

- ¿Huh? – se separó rápidamente de su abrazo - ¿Por qué?

- Porque los estas separando, como siempre igual que Shampoo. Sabes que NO te quiere, que sólo te está usando para alimentar a su ego y además le hacen daño a Akane. Pensé que te había quedado claro el día que hablamos... - Ukyo lo interrumpió

- y ¿tú? ¿ah?. Sabes que ella lo ama también y que además tienes a Akari, pero no... tu tienes que convertirte a P-chan y estar con ella...

- No metas a Akari en esto! Ella es mi novia pero me preocupo por akane. Yo SI acepto que ella quiere al idiota de Ranma, está dispuesta a dar su vida por él pero tu no haces más que estorbar, no puedes ser tan ingenua, entiendelo no eres nadie para… – Ukyo se paró, tenía ganas de llorar

Estúpido – ella se fue corriendo, él no tenía idea...

Espera Ukyo – Dijo Ryoga levantándose para seguirla – no quería decirlo de esa forma… - pero ya era muy tarde para ella esta última frase fue sólo un susurro que podría haber sido su imaginación

**~*Fin del Flashback*~**

* * *

-… me lo encontré y me dijo que Akane sufría porque ya no estás ahí – no le iba a contar nada más respecto a su conversación con Ryoga. Su amistad había crecido bastante pero no le iba a contar sus dudas aún además estaba ahí para él, no para que ella le diera más problemas, bastante ya tenía con los suyos

- Oh! Así que es mi culpa que este triste de nuevo, no puedo hacer nada bien... – Ukyo posó una mano en su hombre en señal de apoyo

- Deberías hablar con ella… - Sabía que si todo salía bien podía olvidarse de seguir compartiendo tiempo con Ranma. Se habían llegado a conocer mucho mejor en estos meses. Habían compartido sueños, miedos y risas. Burlar a Shampoo para que no supiera donde estaba Ranma era realmente divertido, la pobre no sospechaba nada, ya que Ukyo también se aparecía por el dojo buscando a Ranma a veces para que no fuese evidente que él estaba con ella y la pobre china se estaba volviendo loca buscando a su Airen

- Que acaso no ves que No puedo!, si llego a estar con ella, reconocerla como mi verdadera y única prometida alguna loca va a intentar dañarla o peor alguno de mis enemigos puede que la rapte para poder luchar conmigo. Estoy HARTO de que todo lo relacionado conmigo le haga mal – Dijo empuñando las manos

- No ves acaso que ella también te quiere, que debería ser su decisión si quiere estar en peligro o ¿no?. Sé que varias veces traté de herirla, pero no lo volveré a hacer, además ella es bastante fuerte también, sabe defenderse. Enemigos vas a tener siempre… pero Shampoo y Kodachi eventualmente tienen que dejarte ir – _si de verdad te quieren –_ debes luchar por tu amor. Dale la oportunidad a Akane de elegir, ella sabe perfectamente a que se enfrenta si es que te quiere a su lado – Dijo zarandeándolo por los hombros

- Si, tienes razón pero… aún no soy capaz de decirlo – miró al suelo – por favor no te rindas conmigo… - ella sabía cuánto le había costado decir eso – No tengo a nadie más para pedirle ayuda - dijo haciendo un pequeño pucherito. Al menos esos momentos frágiles nadie se los podría quitar.

- No sé Ranma – A pesar de que quería confiar en él, las palabras de Ryoga daban vueltas en su mente. Lo miró directo a los ojos, esos ojos azules que había visto tan seguido en este último tiempo. Sabía que él estaba sufriendo, pero también sabía que cada segundo que pasaba junto a él más lo amaba, ya no era el muchacho indestructible que alguna vez conoció, ahora era un hombre de verdad, a pesar de verse completamente duro por fuera sabía que era mucho más, que tenía sentimientos. Iba a doler mucho cuando él se alejara, cuando ya no la necesitara pero quería que él fuese feliz. Esa era su prioridad. No importaba si todo esto era un juego para él. Luego se preocuparía ella de recoger sus pedazos - Esta bien, pero no se qué más podemos… - no pudo terminar la frase porque Ranma se había abalanzado sobre ella para abrazarla tirándola al suelo.

- Gracias Ukyo Gracias – Dijo él sin soltarla - Gracias gracias gracias

- Por nada… - Estaba completamente sonrojada, Ranma estaba encima de ella abrazándola, era increíble lo bien que se sentía aquello. Sentía cálidos escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo. Tenía que hacer algo o luego se iba a arrepentir – Eh Ranma – él levantó la cabeza, quedando frente a frente. Ella tenía la respiración entre cortada. Puso las manos en su pecho. _Que pectorales tan fuertes _– Pesas – dijo empujándolo un poco para que se levantase

- Oh! Lo siento, no me di cuenta… me deje llevar – dijo con una mano rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo un tanto avergonzado cuando ambos ya se encontraban sentados (N/A imagínense a Goku, es un gesto muy típico de él xD)

- Ya hm… mira por el momento lo único que se me ocurre para arreglar un poco la situación es que pases tiempo con Akane. No puedes seguir evitándola… cobarde – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – no sabemos cuánto podrá seguir soportando tu frialdad… trata de ser amable con ella… como has sido conmigo este último tiempo…

- Es que contigo es todo tan fácil. Te puedo hablar de todo sin miedo a que todo se convierta en caos… eres mucho más comprensiva que mi marimacho… a veces me gustaría que fuese más como tu – Ukyo sonrió de medio lado aún sonrojada. _Si fuese más como yo no la querrías… de verdad no se da cuenta de que lo quiero o lo hace apropósito _

- Ya pero tienes que hacerlo… es la mujer que amas – tenía que repetírselo varias veces para que no se le olvidara. Akane era la razón de todo, ella no era más que una fiel amiga… - ahora vete antes de que Konatsu cierre y te vea aquí. Hemos tenido suerte este tiempo que nadie sepa…

- Si tienes razón. Adios "llorona" – Ese sobrenombre lo había ganado durante uno de los "entrenamientos" que consistía en ver películas románticas y ella por más que lo intentó, no pudo evitar llorar y él no encontró nada más apropiado que reír como un loco psicópata y molestarla sin fin.

Finalmente lo vio salir por ventana del living…

Ukyo se abrazó a si misma. No quería cambiarse de ropa ni bañarse ya que llevaba su olor impregnado en ella. Se maldecía a si misma, probablemente no había mujer más tonta y patética que ella pero no podía evitarlo… lo amaba. No se lo diría, no tenía sentido hacerlo, prefería demostrarle su amor, que para él seguro era sólo amistad, mediante hechos.

* * *

Ese Lunes en la mañana...

Yuka, una de las mejores amigas de Akane estaba repartiendo invitaciones para su cumpleaños número 18. Ukyo veía como todas las chicas recibían encantadas la invitación. Ella no creía que fuese a recibir una dado que era una de las "rivales" de Akane, era ridículo pensar eso si tan sólo viesen como Ranma actuaba.

Yuka se acercó al lugar donde se encontraban Ukyo y Ranma conversando

-Hola chicos... Ranma toma es para mi fiesta de cumpleaños este sábado. Sera en la casa de los Tatewaki - Dijo pasándole una linda invitación con relieves, como las de matrimonio y se dio vuelta para mirar a Ukyo - Ukyo toma, también estas invitada - Ukyo no lo podía creer - pero debes ir con pareja - y ahí estaba la trampa... no tenía con quien ir

- Gracias Yuka - respondieron ambos y ella siguió entregando las invitaciones

La invitación decía

* * *

_Si has recibido esta carta_

_es porque_

_estas cordialmente invitad _

_a mi Cumpleaños 18_

_ se realizara en la casa de los Tatewaki a las 20:00 y es obligatorio ir vestido formal occidental vestido largo para las mujeres y terno para los hombres! Los espero ;)_

_con cariño Yuka_

* * *

- Ranma! esta es tu gran oportunidad - le decía Ukyo - Imagínate, es el sueño de toda mujer tener una noche romántica vestida de princesa - decía ella con sus entrelazadas frente a su pecho y ojos brillantes mientras giraba en círculos. A pesar de no tener con quien ir estaba bastante emocionada

- Creo que todas esas películas te están afectando... llorona - recibió un golpe de espátula, ya no llevaba la gran espátula en su espalda, sino que una más pequeña, fácil de ocultar - esta bien, esta bien

- tienes que arreglarte... podrías llevarle flores o algo ahhh - estaba actuando como una niña pequeña cuando recibe el juguete que siempre había querido. Si era probable que tanta película le hubiese licuado un poco el cerebro pero lo que más quería era ver feliz a Ranma y la fiesta era la ocasión perfecta...

- eh Ukyo... no es por aguarte el panorama pero... ¿con quien iras?

-huh? oh eh no lo se... quizás no vaya... - Ranma la interrumpió

- TIENES que ir, te necesito ahí... por último lleva a Konatsu... él jamás podría decirte que no... -_ ir con Konatsu, eso si que sería extraño. _No podía verlo de otra forma que no fuese como su "amiga", tampoco ayudaba que no se vistiera como hombre

- eh.. si supongo que tendré que ir con él

* * *

Ya tenía el vestido listo, unos hermosos zapatos que eran un verdadero aparato de tortura ahora sólo le faltaba la pareja. Aún no se decidía a pedirle a Konatsu que la acompañara. Ya eran las 6 de la tarde, sólo le quedaban dos horas para hacerlo pero se negaba, tenía el presentimiento de que no debía hacerlo. No era tan ciega para no darse cuenta que él tenía sentimientos por ella e invitarlo a la fiesta era como darle falsas esperanzas. Puede que fuese calculadora pero no era mala y no quería causarle daño, sin embargo, la hora se acercaba y no tenía ninguna otra solución

Estaban en la cocina del Ucchan, ya no había tanta gente, era una tarde lenta, quedaba sólo una hora para que cerraran y Ukyo estaba perdiendo las esperanzas cuando...

Por la puerta del local entró el joven de bandana amarilla, en un estado un tanto deplorable como si lo hubiesen agarrado a palos. En ese momento Ukyo olvidó lo enojada que estaba con él por lo que le había dicho hace algunos días porque en ese momento para ella era su salvador. Cuando la vio, ella levantó la mano para saludarlo

- ¿Ukyo? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó el muchacho tan perdido como siempre no tenía idea donde estaba parado...

- Estas en mi local Ryoga... - Dijo mientras saltaba al otro lado del mesón para ir a su encuentro - eres un perdido sin remedio... pero te lo perdono porque llegas justo a tiempo

- ¿huh? justo a tiempo para... - ahora el chico más que perdido estaba confundido

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Yuka, una de las amigas de akane, y lo celebrara hoy con una fiesta formal - Ya estaba frente a él - tengo que ir con alguien. ¿quieresirconmigo? - lo dijo muy rápido de manera casi ininteligible mientras miraba el suelo completamente avergonzada.

Ryoga entrecerró los ojos tratando de entender que era lo que había dicho Ukyo. Ella clavó sus ojos azules en los suyos y el entendió que le estaba pidiendo algo, no sabía que pero se sonrojó también. Para Ukyo los segundos se hicieron eternos, quizás él seguía enojado con ella por la conversación del otro día, quizás la odiaba o seguía pensando que era la mujer más tonta que pisaba la tierra, quizás había perdido a uno de sus amigos por su estupidez.

- ah... - él había entendido, _ahora venía la forma amable de rechazarla... por kami de verdad era una estúpida_ - claro pero... no tengo con que ir... - Ukyo sonrió

- excelente, tengo un traje de hombre arriba - lo había comprado en caso de tener que pedirle a Konatsu que fuese con ella y Ryoga usaba aproximadamente la misma talla que él - pero antes ¿te gustaría comer algo? - dijo con una sonrisa tierna ladeando la cabeza

- Si por favor, siento que no he comido en días...

Luego de comer fueron a ducharse y arreglarse. Ukyo se demoró bastante más que Ryoga en bajar, sin embargo, la demora al parecer valió la pena ya que cuando bajó por las escaleras, con mucho cuidado para no tropezarse con esas trampas mortales que hacían llamarse tacones, vio a Ryoga con la boca a abierta y con un pequeño hilo de sangre cayendo por su nariz.

- Te... ves... increíble - dijo tartamudeando. Ukyo se sonrojó y lo tomó del brazo y sintió la calidez del cuerpo de su amigo, definitivamente iba a necesitar su ayuda para no caer y causar un espectáculo en la fiesta

- Gracias. Tu tu también te ves bien. Veo que te quedo de maravilla el traje... Vamos ya estamos atrasados!

Aunque la mansión de Kuno no quedaba muy lejos el trayecto se le hizo eterno a Ukyo, ya que en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la última vez que vio a Ryoga habían tenido una discusión, por lo que no estaban en el mejor de los lugares en lo que a su amistad respecta y además lo estaba arrastrando a una situación donde probablemente ambos iban a sufrir, esa noche Ranma se declararía y Akane probablemente sería la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra pero para ellos no sería la mejor noche. No sabía si decirle o no a Ryoga, prepararlo para lo que iba a suceder...

Estaban frente a la entrada de la casa que tenía un par de globos guiando el camino hacia la fiesta. Ukyo apretó el brazo de Ryoga, estaba nerviosa estaba a segundo de vivir la noche más dulce y amarga de su vida... Pero ya estaban ahí, tenían que entrar.

Kuno les abrió la puerta, era increíble desde que había ingresado a la universidad había cambiado bastante, ya no era tan meloso para cortejar a las chicas, aún las perseguía y cortejaba pero aceptaba un no por respuesta aunque Ukyo sospechaba que había aceptado celebrar la fiesta de Yuka sólo para ver a su amada Akane y a la chica de la trenza.

- Ukyo, Ryoga adelante, entren a mi gran mansión - Si, seguía siendo un egocéntrico redomado - en el salón principal pueden encontrar la pista de baile, en el salón a la derecha esta el bar y comida con música suave y en el de la izquierda el karaoke y afuera el patio

- Gracias Kuno - Dijo Ukyo y guió a Ryoga hacia el patio. Había tomado una decisión le iba a contar a Ryoga lo que iba a suceder esa noche y se iba a mantener alejada de Ranma, claro iba a estar ahí para él pero no quería ser testigo de los acontecimientos, no había llegado a tal punto de masoquismo o al menos eso esperaba.

Una vez en el patio, se giró para quedar frente a Ryoga, inhaló fuertemente para darse el valor para hablar pero Ryoga la interrumpió antes de que pudiese hablar

- Yo... Ukyo... yo - El chico estaba sonrojado, tartamudeando y evitando su mirada - eres linda y todo pero yo... - Ukyo abrió los ojos como platos, no lo había pensado. La situación se prestaba para algún malentiendido, noche con luna llena, pétalos de cerezo flotando libremente guiadas por el suave viento, una invitación a una fiesta formal, los dos solos... seguro el pensaba que ella se iba declarar o algo por el estilo

- jajajajajaja - no pudo evitar reírse

-¿Qué? esto no tiene nada de divertido

- jajaja lo siento, jajaj, es que jajaja - La cara del chico demostraba pura y completa confusión, mientras ella se agarraba el estómago incapaz de dejar de reir, luego de unos segundos, justos y necesarios para calmarse le dijo - tranquilo no voy a declararme ni nada por el estilo - el chico suspiró con alivio, la tensión del momento se había roto - pero debo decirte algo - dijo ahora más seria - hoy... - pero el chico la interrumpió

- Espera antes que todo quería pedirte disculpas por el otro día - Miró hacia el suelo - lo que dije no era algo que realmente pensara de ti, de hecho era sobre mi... y como estamos en una situación similar bueno... se me hizo más fácil tratarte así que aceptar mi situación. Realmente no creo que seas "nadie", de hecho te considero una persona importante en mi vida - él levantó la mirada y ella se sonrojó - y no creo que Ranma sea tan idiota para no darse cuenta de la gran amiga que tiene a su lado

- Gracias Ryoga... yo también reaccioné mal, no debería haber hablado de Akari y... y tendría que haberte contado la verdadera razón por la que he pasado tanto tiempo con Ranma... - aún sosteniendo la mirada del chico, tragó fuertemente y una ráfaga de viento meció levemente su cabello - Yo... le estoy ayudando o al menos tratando... para que pueda aceptar sus sentimientos por Akane y finalmente pueda tener una relación normal con ella - hubo un silencio un tanto incómodo - y bueno quizás esto te lo debería haber dicho antes de arrastrarte hasta aquí... pero es probable que luego de esta noche ellos sean novios formales - vio como el cuerpo del chico se tensaba como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría encima y su antes apacible rostro se tornaba en una mueva de dolor - yo... yo lo siento, entiendo si quieres irte ahora...

- creo que eso sería lo mejor... para ambos, tu tampoco debería quedarte - todo el buen humor que en algún momento tuvo había desaparecido - Se, que lo quieres y **Quien quiere de verdad quiere en silencio, con hechos y nunca con palabras **pero eso no implica que tengas que quedarte aquí a sufrir...

-No... No puedo, le prometí a Ranma que estaría aquí como apoyo... - la miró detenidamente, como si estuviese estudiándola

- Esta bien, nos quedaremos, mira que apenas puedes caminar con esos zancos y no podría perdonarme si te caes dentro de la laguna con cocodrilos - dijo él tratando de relajar el ambiente y ella sonrió. _Es un chico realmente dulce... -_ Ven, vamos si vamos a soportar esta noche quizás sería un buen plan tener el estómago lleno... - la tomó se la mano y la llevó al bar/comedor

Por suerte esta vez el chico no se perdió, probablemente debido a que Ukyo tiraba de su mano cada vez que iba a girar en el lugar equivocado. Una vez allí vieron lo lleno que estaba, al parecer LA cumpleañera conocía a bastante gente. Despúes de buscar un rato lograron localizar a Yuka riendo felizmente entre sus amigas Akane, Hiroko, Sayuri y Asami, ellas se encontraban al lado del bar un tanto sonrojadas, incluso Akane que estaba tomando jugo. Se acercaron naturalmente hacia Yuka para desearle un feliz cumpleaños y entregarle su regalo.

- Hola Yuka

- Hola Ukyo - Dijo la chica abalanzándose sobre la chica para abrazarla

- Feliz Cumpleaños... - Ukyo estaba notablemente incómoda, no acostumbraba a llevarse bien con sus compañeras - mira te traje esto - Dijo para soltarse

- Grraciass Ukyo. Veo que trajiste compañía - Ante el comentario de ésta, sus amigas se voltearon a ver a Ryoga, quien lucía bastante avergonzado con una sonrisa que dejaba asomar su colmillo

Akane al ver a Ryoga corrió a saludarlo, y abrazarlo lo que provocó un leve sonrojo en el muchacho, casi un poco de sangramiento nasal y algo de suspicacia en Ukyo, ya que Akane no solía ser tan expresiva físicamente, a menos que fuese para golpear a Ranma. Desde el otro lado del salón cerca del buffet de sushi se podía ver que Ranma, quien se acababa de dar cuenta lo de que estaba haciendo su prometida, dejó el roll que se estaba a punto de meter a la boca y empezó a caminar con pasos rápidos y pesados. No chocó con nadie en el trayecto, ya que todos notaban su aura de batalla...

* * *

N/A: Hola! Para aquellos que siguen esta historia... por favor NO me ODIEN... se que estuve un poco pérdida... pero estuve ocupada y se fue la inspiración... porque escribir definitivamente es terapeutico :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Se que se ha movido un tanto lento todo... no se como apurar las cosas sin que la vida me atropelle o no tenga la cita/titulo del capitulo... a veces quiero escribir algo pero los personajes toman vida propia y no me dejan... trato de no cambiarles la personalidad pero... gajes del oficio :P

Para el próximo capitulo (sin titulo aún...pero ya imaginado en mi cabeza):

¿Dejará Ranma al pobre Ryoga en estado catatónico? ¿Podra Ranma declararse? o ¿aparecera una de esas locas? ¿porque Akane esta tan efusiva?

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y me dejen reviews con ideas alagos varios (xDDD). Si no les gusto el capitulo también acepto huevos y tomates podridos junto con critica constructiva e ideas

**Respuesta a los Reviews** del capitulo pasado

** : **Gracias por tus reviews =), lamento la demora. Aún no se si podría pasar algo entre Ukyo y Ranma, nada serie claro pero están en esa edad en que las hormonas flotan por ahí, uno hace estupideces por despecho o incluso malinterpreta las acciones de un amig (6), pero al fin y al cabo es un fic de Ranma y Akane a través de los ojos de Ukyo, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer =)

**Kyoga HK: **Gracias por la "huella" jeje, me encantan tus mensajes de apoyo moral :D. Espero que te siga gustando el fic y que no sea un epic fail U_U. También espero mas fics tuyos :D

**Isakura Tendo: ** Gracias por el review! :D. Es un clásico enamorarse del amigo xD y la mayor parte de las veces es un mal plan. Ukyo en verdad es una buena persona pero como iba a aceptar que Ranma estaba enamorado de Akane si trataba tan mal a la pobre... todavía le quedaban posibilidades... a mi modo de ver xD. Algun día, cuando haya tiempo me pasare a leer tus fics :D. Saludos espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado :D

**kalpana R Saotome: **Gracias por tu review! fue un gran ego boost xD. jeje si todas hemos sido Ukyo D:. Lo del romance no se aún, esos detalles se los dejo a los personajes... a veces tienen vida porpia y me hacen borrar todo lo que había escrito... :P pero ya incluí los sentimientos de Konatsu... no estaba segura xD pero investigue y si el esta enamorado de ella, nadie trabajaría por la miseria que le paga xD... Espero que te haya gustado este cap también =) y continua pronto tus fics :P

**Chichi: ** ya aqui esta el cap... no escribí hasta que se me secara el cerebro pero... casi :P. Enjoy y mucho animo amiga =)

Adios! =)

PD: Si quieren más info sobre las citas, el autor o libro del que vienen... o preguntar porque uso cierta cita para cada cap... pregunten :D


End file.
